Vehicles may be equipped, for example, with a vehicle-incident detection system, such as, e.g., an automatic crash notification system, which may be part of a telematics control unit, an infotainment unit, or an aftermarket product. These notification systems may be operatively connected to various sensors that detect vehicle related condition(s) (e.g., angle of impact, amount of force sustained, airbag deployment, etc.). From these sensed condition(s), the automatic crash notification system is capable of deducing that the vehicle has been involved in an incident.